Broken Phone
by Rourin
Summary: Sungguh, Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana ponselnya yang basah bisa membawanya kepada kesialan semacam ini. Membawanya pada seorang playboy kelas kakap seperti Naruto Uzumaki. / "Kau menyebalkan, Naruto. Sangat." / "Kau bilang ini telah selesai, forehead? Hahaha.." / Special for #4 LOVE-SHOTS EVENT #BADLUCK #1 #BirdSquad / Mind to RnR?


"Halo, Konohamaru! Kau pasti mengantarkan ponsel milik Sakura?"

Pemuda dengan syal biru di lehernya itu mengerutkan dahinya heran. Dia yakin apartemen yang dikunjunginya ini milik gadis bersurai pink, bermata hijau terang, dan bertubuh biasa saja. Bukan seperti gadis yang ada di hadapannya kini, bertubuh bak model dunia, bersurai blonde dan bermata aquamarine. "Iya. Lalu, dimana Sakura-nee?" tanya Konohamaru heran.

"Oh iya, dia baru saja keluar untuk menemui Naruto." Jawab Ino, "Masuklah, Konohamaru." Ino membuka pintu lebar-lebar lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Naruto?" beo Konohamaru seraya mengekor masuk ke dalam apartemen dan menutup kembali pintunya, "Maksud Ino-nee Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Um'hum.." gumam Ino mengiyakan.

Belum hilang kerutan di dahinya, kini alis Konohamaru terangkat tinggi. "Mereka saling kenal? Ada urusan apa? Atau.. telah terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Karena Konohamaru tahu betul sifat Sakura Haruno dan Naruto Uzumaki, maka sudah sepantasnya ia sangat heran, bahkan untuk merasa aneh. Ayolah, seantero kampus juga tahu kalau senpainya itu, Naruto Uzumaki, adalah playboy kelas kakap. Bahkan, Konohamaru yang baru saja merasakan bangku kuliah setahun saja tahu.

Kali ini Ino yang mengangkat alisnya, "Jadi kau belum tahu sama sekali?"

Konohamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, dear! Kemarilah!" seru Ino dengan senyuman lebar pada wajahnya. Lalu, ia menyeret sepupu sahabatnya itu duduk di sofa. "Kau ingin tahu bagaimana mereka bisa saling kenal?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Konohamaru tanpa ragu, "Pasti ada yang salah dengan saudara pink-ku yang satu itu untuk mendekati laki-laki seperti Naruto Uzumaki."

.

.

 **Broken Phone** by Random98

NARUTO's Masashi Kishimoto belongings

Special for **#4Love-shots** event. Theme : **#BADLUCK**. First fic from **Brid Squad**.

Warning : AU, Hard OOC, Typos, and balabalabalala~

Genre : Drama? Friendship? Entah saya juga bingung. /mintaditabok/

Rated : T

(T semi M deng kayaknya *plak!*)

Happy Reading?

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback On.**_

"Apa?! Lima ratus ribu?!" pekik Sakura Haruno dramatis begitu mendengar banyaknya uang yang ia harus keluarkan. Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu melotot tidak percaya "Kau bercanda? Ponselku hanya kemasukan air!"

Laki-laki di hadapan Sakura melepaskan kacamatanya, "Ponselmu bukan hanya kemasukan air, Nona. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ponselmu masuk ke dalam mesin cuci?"

"Tapi–"

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kau juga butuh data di dalamnya 'kan?" sela Sasori yang menemani Sakura ke toko servis langganannya itu, "Lagipula, itu karena kecerobohan-mu sendiri."

Sakura meringis. Ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang sangat ceroboh kemarin. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah berinisiatif untuk mencuci jaket almamaternya sejak dua minggu yang lalu, tapi ia baru mencucinya setelah acara festival di kampusnya usai. Alasan yang pertama adalah Sakura baru ingat 10 jam sebelum festival kampus dimulai, sedangkan selama festival ia wajib memakainya. Lalu, alasan yang kedua adalah menghemat tenaga. Sakura tidak mau mencuci almamaternya hingga bersih, lalu harus mencucinya lagi setelah festival selesai karena sudah pasti kotor.

Dan karena efek kelelahan dan tingginya keinginan untuk cepat tidur, Sakura menjadi sangat ceroboh. Sekali lagi, sangat ceroboh. Sepulang dari bersih-bersih festival kampus, gadis bersurai pink itu langsung melepas jaketnya dan menumpuknya bersama pakaian kotor lainnya. Lalu, memasukkannya ke dalam mesin cuci dan menjerit ketika menemukan ponselnya tercuci saat ia ingin membilas pakaiannya.

"Bagaimana, Nona?"

Mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran itu menghela napas. "Baiklah." Jawabnya lesu, "Sepertinya aku harus mencari kerja sambilan lainnya untuk menebusnya."

Sasori berkedip ketika otaknya menemukan solusi untuk Sakura "Aku ada lowongan kerja jika kau mau. Kupikir sekali bekerja juga cukup untuk menebus ponselmu." Katanya yang membuat Sakura seketika menatapnya dengan mata membesar, "Kau bisa menyetir?"

Gadis pink itu mengangguk cepat "Bisa! Aku sudah belajar menyetir sejak 2 tahun yang lalu! Katakan padaku, kepada siapa aku harus datang? Kapan? Dimana?" tanya Sakura yang tanpa sadar telah mengguncang tubuh seniornya itu dengan kuat. Oh, Sakura baru pertama kalinya merasa sangat tidak sabar untuk bekerja sambilan.

"Ya ampun, tahan api yang berkobar dalam dirimu, Pinky. Kau bisa membuatku hangus."

Sakura meringis, "Sorry." Ucapnya seraya melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Sasori.

Sasori menghela napas "Oke. Jadi, klub Basket kampus akan mengadakan pesta di sebuah club pada hari minggu besok. Kau datanglah kesana pukul 10 malam. Tapi, bukan aku yang akan kau bawa melainkan temanku."

"Tidak masalah!"

"Baiklah. Catat alamatnya–"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Musik yang berdentum di dalam club yang remang-remang itu pun semakin menggila. Semua anggota klub Basket yang merayakan kemenangan mereka sukses mabuk tanpa terkecuali. Termasuk pemuda berambut pirang yang berada di sudut ruangan sana. Naruto Uzumaki. Mahasiswa fakultas fotografi semester 5, bermain sebagai point guard di klub basket. Pemuda yang terkenal playboy itu telah mendapatkan mangsanya, seorang gadis seksi dengan rambut shaggy, terlihat jelas ia tengah menikmati godaan gadis yang berada di sampingnya itu. Naruto hanya duduk diam dengan tangan melebar di punggung sofa, sedangkan gadis di sampingnya sibuk menciumi lehernya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana anggota klub basket lainnya, banyak diantara mereka yang iri dengan posisi Naruto saat ini.

"Tatap aku, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto hanya melirik gadis itu lewat ujung matanya, "Kau harus berusaha untuk apa yang kau inginkan, cantik. Ayolah, tinggal sedikit lagi."

Gadis itu memberengut, walau akhirnya dengan berani ia menarik wajah Naruto untuk mendekat pada wajahnya. Hee.. Naruto tidak tahu kenapa gadis-gadis semacam ini sangat menginginkannya. Apa karena warna matanya yang sebiru langit? Garis di pipinya yang lucu? Warna kulitnya yang eksotis? Entahlah.

 _Drrrtt... Drrrt..._

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya begitu merasakan ponselnya bergetar, membuat gadis dihadapannya mendengus kesal "Maaf, cantik." Gumamnya pelan. Lalu, jarinya bergerak membuka pesan yang masuk. Dari Sasori.

 _Maaf mengganggu acaramu itu. Supir-mu sudah stand by di depan club, berambut pink dan matanya hijau terang, jangan lupa untuk membayarnya penuh begitu sampai rumah, dan tentu saja, jasaku bisa kau cicil nanti._

Naruto hanya perlu menatap lurus ke depan untuk menemukan laki-laki berkepala merah menyala itu. Lalu, menyunggingkan seringainya saat mereka bertemu pandang.

 _Aku tahu kau sangat iri denganku, Sasori. Dan aku tidak menyangka kau memilih supir dengan warna mencolok untukku. Tapi, thanks. Aku memang perlu bersenang-senang malam ini._ Ketik Naruto sebelum akhirnya mematikan ponselnya dan kembali mencumbui gadis di sampingnya.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Waw.." Sakura berdecak kagum melihat mobil yang terparkir berjejer di depan club. Ia tidak tahu kalau selain memiliki tubuh atletis dan wajah tampan, ternyata anggota klub basket juga rata-rata berisi anak orang kaya. Kebanyakan mobil yang terparkir adalah mobil hasil modifikatif dan beberapa diantaranya mobil sport juga sedan mewah. "Pantas saja Sasori-senpai bilang sekali bekerja bisa menebus utang lima ratus ribu." Gumam Sakura. Tapi, mobil mana yang akan Sakura bawa nantinya? Ia sangat berharap bukan tipe mobil hasil modif, karena mobil seperti itu pasti sudah di-desain seenak pemiliknya dan Sakura jelas tidak mahir mengendarai mobil semacam itu.

Sakura melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan. Sudah jam 12 malam, dan ia masih harus menunggu hingga teman Sasori itu keluar. Cih, sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati dunia malam. Belum selesai menggerutu dalam hati, hal tersebut pun terbukti dengan beberapa laki-laki yang keluar dengan langkah sempoyongan dan wajah merah padam. Melihatnya membuat taraf kewaspadaan Sakura meningkat, tangannya terkepal erat dan siap diayunkan kapan saja hingga penerima tinjunya terkapar.

"Jadi, kau supirnya?" Sakura seketika membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati sosok laki-laki dengan seorang gadis seksi yang menempel padanya, "Ah, benar. Rambut pink dan mata hijau. Mencolok." Kata laki-laki dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru terang itu. Membuat Sakura ingin melemparnya dengan kaca ukuran jumbo. Dia bahkan sangat mencolok dengan gadis yang bergelayut layaknya monyet itu.

"Kau.. teman Sasori?" well, sebenarnya Sakura tidak berminat untuk bertanya seperti itu.

"Yup. Aku Naruto." Sahut laki-laki itu seraya meleparkan kunci mobilnya pada Sakura, "Hyundai hitam. Jangan buat mobil-ku lecet, pinky."

Sakura mengdengus kesal, "Well, namaku Sakura Haruno. Dan aku sama sekali tidak berminat melukai mobilmu, Naruto." Lalu ia pun melenggang menuju mobil yang terparkir setelah dua mobil di belakangnya.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Naruto Uzumaki. Astaga, kenapa Sakura baru sadar jika Naruto yang kini tengah asik menikmati godaan di belakang jok kemudi itu Naruto yang _itu_? Playboy kelas kakap seantero kampus itu. Seorang Sakura Haruno tertohok batinnya selama perjalanan. 'Playboy, orang kaya, atlet basket.. Pantas saja! Hah, lengkap sudah, Sakura!'

"Mmmh.. Naru..to..kun."

Mata Sakura bergulir bosan. Dasar gadis penggoda.

"Tetap fokus menyetir, Sakura. Rumah-ku masih cukup jauh dan aku tahu kau iri melihat kami." Naruto menyeringai. Lantas Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak melotot ke arah kaca. Mulutnya terbuka hendak memrotes, tapi laki-laki pirang itu dengan cepat melanjutkan, "Terus lurus hingga dua perempatan. Belok kanan. Masuk Blok E."

Lalu Naruto kembali melanjutkan acaranya di jok belakang.

Terserahlah.

Lampu traffic berpendar hijau, Sakura pun kembali menginjak pedal gas. Masih lurus terus hingga dua perempatan berikutnya. Demi badai uang, ingin rasanya Sakura menyetir dengan kecepatan 200km/jam saat ini. Sakura sudah terlalu muak melihat adegan panas antara laki-laki hidung belang dan gadis penggoda itu. Kalau saja sekarang ia sedang kerja sambilan sebagai supir taksi, pasti ia sudah tendang jauh-jauh dua orang itu.

Ternyata jarak perempatan berikutnya tidak begitu jauh, artinya tinggal tersisa satu perempatan lagi. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Dengan perlahan ia menginjak rem karena traffic light berpendar merah. Jari lentiknya bergerak tidak sabar, mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke depan berharap menemukan traffic light lainnya. Semoga jaraknya tidak jauh lagi.

 _Duak!_

"Hati-hati, cantik.."

Sakura sukses menganga begitu menoleh ke belakang. Gadis itu duduk dipangkuan Naruto?! Lihat, bahkan tangan laki-laki itu.. Aarrgh! Demi Tuhan, tidak bisakah mereka menahannya sampai rumah?! Yang benar saja, mereka akan melakukan.. Oh, tidak. Ini tidak baik. Tapi, entah kenapa Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas karena melihatnya. 'Benar-benar memalukan! Menyebalkaan!' batin Sakura seraya kembali menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat saat lampu berwarna hijau.

Ehm, tidak ada protesan karena guncangan.

Tunggu..

Ah, itu artinya para penumpang sudah lupa daratan, Sakura.

Melihat botol kosong di samping joknya, Sakura seketika melemparnya ke belakang. "Hei, kalian!" serunya kesal, "Apa acaranya tidak bisa ditunda sampai rumah, huh?!"

"Wow-ow.. perhatikan jalan, Sakura!"

Sakura melirik ke depan sebentar, "Jalanan kosong di malam hari, baka!"

"Kau harus–"

"Aku tidak peduli!" potong Sakura cepat, sekali ia melirik ke depan lalu kembali melotot ke jok penumpang, "Kau, gadis penggoda! Hentikan acara-mu sekarang!" dan jari lentik Sakura tidak bisa menahan untuk menudung-nudung. Gadis beriris emerlad itu tidak sadar kalau mobil yang dibawanya menyentuh angka 80km/jam.

"Apa urusanmu?!"

"Kau mengganggu konsen-ku, sialan!"

"REM, SAKURA!"

"Apa–"

Kemudian, Hyundai hitam tersebut pun dengan mesra mencium pohon sakura di sisi jalan. Seorang pejalan kaki menjerit melengking karenanya. Tidak lupa, hal tersebut menimbulkan luka bengkak. Ehm, kap depan yang penyok maksudnya.

 _ **Flashback Off.**_

 **.**

.

.

"Jadi Sakura-nee harus ganti rugi kepada Naruto-senpai?! Karena telah merusak mobilnya?"

Ino berdecak, "Jangan potong ceritaku, Konohamaru! Belum selesai!" ujarnya tidak terima.

"Maaf.." ucap Konohamaru, lalu ia kembali membuka mulutnya "Tapi, berapa ganti rugi yang harus Sakura-nee tanggung? Apa kerusakannya parah? Apa Sakura-nee bekerja–"

"Hei!"

Konohamaru terkesiap, seketika pemuda berambut jabrik itu membungkam mulutnya. Gadis di hadapannya memang cantik bak model dunia, tapi gadis mana-pun jika sudah marah tetap saja... menyeramkan. Apalagi, jika memiliki suara yang melengking pula. 'Bagaimana Shikamaru-nii bisa tahan di dekat Ino-nee terus?' dalam hati Konohamaru bertanya-tanya lagi. Namun akhirnya, Konohamaru membiarkan Ino kembali berceloteh panjang lebar.

"Setelahnya, Naruto memberikan Sakura ponsel selama jadi pesuruhnya. Karena Sakura harus ganti rugi sedangkan ia sendiri ponselnya sedang rusak, yaah, kau tahu sendiri mana mungkin Sakura menggantinya dengan uang? Jadi... begitulah. Sakura akhir-akhir ini sering bolak-balik ke rumah Naruto. Tapi, katanya hari ini mereka akan menyelesaikan urusan itu."

Konohamaru ber-oh ria seraya menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah yakin Ino tidak akan bercerita lagi, Konohamaru kembali membuka mulut, "Ngomong-ngomong, Ino-nee tahu semua itu darimana?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, juga membututinya dan Sakura bercerita padaku." Jawab Ino dengan senyum lebar.

"Ino-nee membututi Sakura-nee?"

Ino mengangguk, "Aku ikut Shika ke club waktu itu, dia 'kan wakil manajer klub basket. Dan aku tidak mau dia digoda wanita jalang!" Jawabnya dengan nada setengah kesal, "Lalu, sebelum Shikamaru mabuk, aku menariknya pulang. Terang saja, begitu sampai luar, aku kaget melihat Sakura menyetir mobil Naruto, jadi aku juga membututinya dengan Shikamaru. Hehe.."

Konohamaru lagi-lagi ber-oh ria.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Kau jahat, Naruto! Hiks..."

Dan ini kedua kalinya Sakura melihat gadis berlari menangis karena telah diputuskan oleh seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Terlebih itu dilakukan di restoran yang sama. Hebat. Tanpa sadar gadis bersurai pink itu menghela napas lelah. Kesialan macam apa yang menimpanya sampai harus seperti ini? 'Tahan, Sakura. Ini untuk menebus kesalahanmu.' Batin Sakura berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Eh, makanan-mu belum habis, Sa-ku-ra-chan?"

Sakura menatap pemuda rubah di hadapannya dengan kesal. Demi Tuhan. "Kau menyebalkan, Naruto. Sangat." Desisnya tajam.

Naruto tertawa sejurus kemudian, "Ayolah, panggilan itu sangat cocok, kau tahu? Bahkan, mereka tadi sangat murka saat aku memanggilmu begitu."

Bola mata dengan warna emerald milik Sakura memutar bosan.

"Lagipula, kau juga sudah setuju untuk membayar kerusakan mobilku dengan ini."

"Oke. Lanjut saja," Sahut Sakura setengah kesal, "Kau bilang setelah ini ada yang harus aku lakukan dengan apartemen-mu. Jadi, apa itu? Bersih-bersih?"

"Tepat sekali!"

Sakura tidak percaya, ia nyaris menghabiskan setengah harinya bersama playboy kelas kakap semacam Naruto Uzumaki. Sejak pulang dari kampus, ia terpaksa meninggalkan Ino yang datang ke apartemennya untuk menginap. Lalu, ke restoran dan menetap hingga sore disana menjadi alat untuk memutuskan gadis-gadis Naruto. Sekarang, ia di apartemen Naruto untuk beres-beres dan bersih-bersih. Walaupun, Sakura sebenarnya tidak menyesalinya. Karena setelah ini, semua masalah ganti-rugi akan selesai dan ia akan kembali jauh-jauh dari sosok pemuda berkulit tan itu. Sesuai kesepakatan mereka.

"Mari selesaikan ini, shannaroo!" gumamnya bersemangat. Lalu, ia mengangkat bekas makan Naruto ke dapur untuk dicuci piringnya. Tapi..

 _Bruk!_

"Ups!"

Sakura menggeram. "Kau.. Apa kau tidak punya mata, hah?!" raungnya kemudian. Lalu, ia menatap kaos putih favoritnya yang telah kotor akibat tumpahan saus itu. Oh, sial, kenapa tumpahnya bisa merata begini?! "Benar-benar.."

"Aku tidak sengaja, Sakura-chan. Maafkan aku.." Naruto memasang tampang polosnya dengan tangan ditangkupkan. Namun, tingkahnya berubah drastis sejurus kemudian, "Well, kau bisa ganti dengan kemeja-ku nanti. Akan kucarikan dengan warna yang cerah dan ukuran yang pas di tubuhmu." Lanjutnya seraya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempat dan menuju kamarnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat, bibirnya melontarkan kata-kata sumpah serapah tanpa suara. Tak ingin berlama-lama untuk terus di dalam apartemen Naruto, akhirnya ia berjalan cepat menuju dapur dan mencuci piring juga gelas secepat kilat.

"Aku selesai."

Pintu di hadapan Sakura terbuka seperempatnya, menyebulkan kepala kuning dan bola mata safir. "Oh, kau sudah selesai? Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mencarikan kemeja untukmu." Lalu pintu kamar tersebut kembali tertutup.

Sakura menghela nafas, dengan langkah gontai ia menuju sofa empuk di ruang tengah. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan kemeja berwarna oren gelap di tangannya. "Maaf, warnanya tidak cerah. Tapi, kemeja ini paling kecil yang kupunya." Katanya seraya melemparkan kemeja tersebut pada Sakura.

"Kau meminjamkannya padaku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak."

"Jadi, kau menyewakannya padaku?"

Naruto tergelak, "Ya ampun, tidak, Sakura!" serunya kemudian, "Kau bisa memilikinya. Dan sekarang, kau boleh ganti dan pulang. Urusan ganti-rugi kita sudah selesai."

"Sungguh?"

"Kau ingin aku memperpanjang masalah ini?"

"Tidak!" jawab Sakura cepat, "Well, thanks, Naruto."

"With my pleasure, Sakura-chan."

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"Kau bilang ini telah selesai, forehead? Hahaha.."

Sakura menghela napas. Oke, ia telah ceroboh lagi. 'Kau hebat, Sakura.. Hebat.' puji gadis pink itu dalam hati. Kali ini karena tingginya keinginan untuk menyudahi urusannya dengan Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura lupa dengan akibat dari kesetujuannya untuk menjadi alat bagi Naruto untuk memutuskan gadis-gadisnya itu.

"Jadi, dia selingkuhan Naruto?"

"Wuah... selera Naruto boleh juga. Pink."

"Cih, aku bahkan lebih cantik darinya!"

Kini seantero kampus telah menjadikan Sakura buah bibir. Demi Tuhan.. jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Oh, kepala Sakura ingin pecah saja rasanya.

"Kau seharusnya ingat, orang yang berurusan dengan Naruto tidak akan kelar dalam sebulan-dua bulan, Sakura. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau menerima tawaran Naruto yang seperti itu tanpa berpikir panjang." Ucap Ino yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Aku tahu, ini salahku, Pig." Lalu Sakura kembali menghela napas.

Ino mengelus pundak sahabatnya itu, merasa turut prihatin dengan apa yang menimpa Sakura akhir-akhir ini. Ponsel rusak. Kap mobil orang yang penyok karenanya. Dicap sebagai selingkuhan seorang playboy. "Sabar ya, sahabat. Hidup memang tidak semulus itu."

"Penuh dengan kesialan, maksudmu?"

Gadis dengan rambut ponytail itu pun kembali tertawa.

.

.

 **-COMPLETE-**

A/N : Oke, begitulah chapter satu dari tema **#BADLUCK**! OOC-nya kebangetan emang. Lwkmd lwkmd lwkmd /ceiratnya niru ketawa ala orang luar/ Habis ini lanjut ya ke chapter kedua punya **Fuu March** ya. Terus chapter ketiganya punya **Aurora Borealix**. Terus chapter ke-empatnya fic kolab kita bertigaa, hahaha.. Yup, sekian dariku, and hope you like this. Salam Heaven and Earth! And happy **#4Love-Shots** event semuaa~ :3


End file.
